When Teddy Was Remus Watched
by MaraudingMuggle
Summary: Snippets of Teddy growing up and Remus' thoughts as his son grows older and older. I hope you like it! Please R and R! Thanks guys!


When Teddy was 6 months old, he screamed until he was blue in the face (hair too, mind you, but that was far more common) and wouldn't settle no matter who held him. The family had learned early on that when the baby was crying for someone, his features would morph slightly to match who he was crying for. the whole Weasley-Potter clan; including Andromeda, of course; had been called in, but not a single one who tried to soothe Teddy could figure out who he was crying for. The baby's soft curls remained a sandy-blond color and his eyes a pale green. It took an hour of passing the baby from relative to relative before they figured it out. Soon, it wasn't only the baby crying.

Remus watched from above and shed his own tears along with his son.

* * *

When Teddy was two, he tripped on the small set of stairs at shell cottage in his rush to get inside and met the newly-born Victoire Weasley. Harry had picked him up not even two seconds after he had fallen, but he was hurt and when you're little and hurt, you cry. His hair lost the bright blue color that he favored and changed to a muddy brown as the tears spilled over his eyes. Ginny kissed the scrape on his knee and his sniffles slowed.

Remus watched from above and wished that he and Dora were kissing Teddy's boo-boos better.

* * *

When Teddy was seven years old, he got in trouble for shoving James when the little boy took his toy. James knocked his head on the floor, and Teddy was sent to his room. He knew that he would be in huge trouble with Harry and Ginny, they had told him several times to play nice with the little boy, but he just got so _angry_ when James took his toy wand. He started to cry when Harry came up to scold him - half of it from worrying that James was hurt terribly and half for feeling sorry. Harry pulled Teddy onto his lap and told him that James would be okay, but Teddy needed to listen to what his Aunt and Uncle told him. He nodded his head fervently and Harry hugged the boy until he stopped sniffling. He was grounded for a week.

Remus watched Teddy apologize to James and wished that he could be the one to teach his son to play nicely.

* * *

When Teddy was eleven, he wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts. He had been waiting for his letter for years and when it finally came, the adults worried that he might literally jump out of his skin. (He was a metamorph - they didn't know what might happen.) When they reached the train station at 10:45, they gave Teddy time to run around and helped put his trunk up as they observed his excitement. His hair kept changing color as he took in everything around him. At 10:55 he quickly threw his arms around his best friend as she cried about how much she would miss him. He kissed her on top of her head and laughed as she screamed about 'cooties.'

Remus watched from above and laughed as Harry pulled the excited boy back to the adults that brought him so that they might too get a hug goodbye. He felt a swell of pride when Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff.

* * *

When Teddy was twelve, he got his first crush on a girl. Every time the pretty Hufflepuff talked to him, his cheeks would blossom red and his hair the shade of yellow it took on when he was nervous. He continuously fumbled on his words to her and his friends laughed as he struggled to choke out a greeting. He wrote to his godfather for girl advice as he didn't want his grandmother to know that he liked a girl. Before he had left for his second year, he recalled telling Andy that girls were icky and just 'cootie-carriers.' Not wanting to prove himself wrong, he asked Harry how to talk to a girl.

Remus laughed at his son's big dilemma and wished that Harry would have had a bit more fun with the 'advice' than he had. Remus would have definitely sent a spray bottle filled with water that had a 'cootie-protection' label.

* * *

When Teddy was fifteen, he made prefect. Harry tousled the blue hair and Teddy kept the blush from rising to his cheeks. When Harry and his family took Teddy out to eat, he let his features defaulted to normal and kept them that way throughout the meal. As soon as they arrived back at the Potter's house, Teddy's hair was it's ordinary shocking blue and his eyes the same shade of milk chocolate.

Remus watched from above and was ecstatic to see that his son made prefect just as he had. Remus was even more proud when he learned that Teddy made Head Boy.

* * *

When Teddy turned seventeen on April 23rd, 2015, Molly threw him the biggest coming of age party she had in years with the help of his other grandmother. The two women looked positively ecstatic watching the kids through the window. He was a grown wizard, and yet he was outside playing with his cousins/siblings. He ran around the yard, chasing the smaller children and picking them up. The older kids played the game too, and soon their fun just developed into piggy back rides. Lily was completely entranced by her older 'brother' and wouldn't let him remove her from his back no matter what.

Remus watched from above and thought that Lily wasn't the only entranced one if the way Teddy was looking at Victoire was anything to go on.

* * *

When Teddy was seventeen years and five months old he realized that he felt more for Victoire than he did any of his other cousins. He loved her - not the romantic kind yet - but as a person, but he also thought that she was gorgeous. He felt wrong for feeling that way about 'family' so he tried to shut it down the best he could. The adults of the family tried to ask him why he started to brush off Victoire and he just denied that he was acting any differently. It was the scariest when Bill confronted him, but Teddy just stuck to his story and after a while, everyone dropped it. After five months of not seeing her at all, Teddy couldn't help himself when he saw Victoire and she started yelling at him for being such an asshole to her. He kissed her right there in the station and was surprised to find that she felt the same way about him.

Remus watched from above and smirked at the realization that he was the only one who saw the kiss at King's Cross coming.

* * *

When Teddy was twenty-two years old, he and Victoire had their biggest fight in history. The two of them broke up and he moved out of their apartment. He moved into Hogwarts after picking up the Transfiguration job. He taught for three years and had a couple flings before he met Madison Caldridge at the Three Broomsticks. She was only a year younger than him and her wide smile and dark brown hair made her look the opposite of Victoire. She was even smaller in stature and a little pudgier with brown eyes instead of blue. She looked sweet, if not at first sexy and she was exactly who Teddy needed. He called her 'Mad Girl' instead of Maddie like her friends did and they dated for a year and a half. She broke up with him, but it was a peaceful split. Teddy smiled when he kissed her goodbye.

Remus watched from above and wondered how long it would be before Teddy realized that he still loved Victoire.

* * *

When Teddy was twenty-nine years old he sees Victoire for the first time in over a year. She had gone off to America with Lorcan and Lysander to do some research on different species. Her family was surprised with her decision to go off with the boys, she was always so rational and the Scamanders dreamers, but they accepted her choice and said their goodbyes. Teddy wasn't at the going away party, instead he had been spending his evening with Madison. He didn't regret his time with Maddie, but he regretted his time without Victoire. When Harry told him that she was coming back home, his first thought was the fear that she might come back with either Lorcan or Lysander on her arm - she didn't, and when Teddy saw her through the crowd of red hair, he couldn't help but think that she somehow managed to look prettier than he remembered. The summer in the southern states had done her well and he had a feeling that she would remain tan throughout the fall season. He smiled at her, but that was pretty much the extent of their interaction. Lily had watched him throughout the party and told him a week later that Victoire had a small fling with an American boy, but he just let it slide off his shoulders. He tells himself that it's been years and that they've both moved on.

Remus watched from above and wished he could tell his son that Victoire didn't take her eyes off him the entire time.

* * *

When Teddy was twenty-nine years old, it took him three months to realize what a complete dolt he was to think that he might actually be over _her_. Roxy wanted to throw a Christmas party to celebrate her first apartment and she invited all of the cousins and their friends. The adults opted out of the shindig claiming that they were too old for crazy parties. (Everyone knew that they just wanted to have one of their own.) It's at that party that Victoire gets dared by Dominique to kiss Lucy's friend Mark. It's at that party that Teddy broke the glass in his hand. Several drinks are downed after that and Teddy went to find Victoire. She was in the kitchen, a lazy smile on her face as she watched the snow falling outside. She turned when he entered and the smile didn't drop. Teddy kissed her in front of the sink and when he pulled away he immediately asked whether she would rather shag him or Mark after 'a kiss like that.' She slapped him across the face, her mood now sour and hissed at him to sober up before he _really_ made an arse of himself.

Remus watched from above and couldn't help but be reminded of the many times he had to talk James and Sirius through situations like that. He wanted to be able to tell Teddy the same advice, but any word he tries to form falls on deaf ears.

* * *

When Teddy was still twenty-nine years old, he had hopelessly tried to plan a surprise twenty-first birthday party for Albus. (He knew that Albus could already drink, but for some reason, Al had picked up his grandfather's love of all things muggle and thought the big twenty-first birthday party was a spectacular tradition.) He finally acknowledged that he needed assistance and went knocking on Victoire's door. It had taken almost eleven years of a rocky path, from avoidance to dating to nothing, but they had found their way back to each other. Their friendship, both of them found, was something that they had been missing quite a bit. They spent about seventy percent of the time they were supposed to be planning Al's party with catching up on things they missed. At Al's party, Teddy asked the birthday boy if he was surprised. Albus, ever the snarky Slytherin, responded with, "Well it's my birthday, assholes. You may be shocked to know that I actually knew it was coming. Not to mention that Ted is shit at hiding something from someone. We don't even live in the same house anymore and I still saw the order form for the balloons. Really."

Remus watched from above as Teddy and Victoire played the role of platonic best mates for a year and a half, all the while thinking about what a fantastic daughter-in-law she would make.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty years old he and Victoire kissed again. It was on Christmas again, but this time he didn't initiate and both of them were sober for the experience. James walked in on them like he did so many years ago at King's Cross, but this time when James cockily asked what the two are up to, Teddy silenced him and shoved him out of the archway. The new couple resumed their liplock, ignorant of the fact that Remus was able to see everything.

Remus watched from above and thanked Merlin that the two of them seemed to finally figure it all out.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty-one years old he proposed to Victoire. He hadn't had any time to plan it between actually buying the ring and giving it to her. He had just come from the shops when he came home to Victoire staring at the snow as it drifted down outside their window. When she turned to look back at him, that same, relaxed, gorgeous smile of hers in place, "Will you marry me?" just kind of fell out of his mouth.

Remus watched from above and laughed when they were asked how they came to be engaged. In the end, Remus was the only one who got the real story - everyone else was under the false impression that Teddy was some kind of major romantic.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty-two years old Victoire Gabrielle Weasley became Victoire Gabrielle Lupin. They found a way to include every single one of the cousins in the wedding, Helga only knew how. The minister they originally hired balked when he saw their wedding party, "I thought you said that it was to be just family?" The couple laughed when they confirmed, but soon after decided to let the minister handle another wedding in lieu gaining Aunt Ginny as the officiate.

Remus watched from above as Harry stood next to his Godson on the alter. Remus' heart twinged when he realized that that should have been him.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty-four years old Victoire goes into labor for the first time. He paced anxiously around the room as his wife grew steadily more uncomfortable. It did nothing to squash his own worries when Molly II jokingly asked him what kind of kid they were expecting to come out with a mix of veela, metamorph, and werewolf genes. Teddy fainted and missed the delivery of his first two daughters. The twin girls were perfectly healthy, and the couple named them Fleur Dominique and Nymphadora Ginevra after Teddy and Victoire's mothers.

Remus watched from above and smiled as he caught his first glimpse of his grandchildren.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty-six years old he had a second set of twins. This time they named the babies Andromeda Hope and Apolline Molly for the children's grandmothers. Victoire looked exhausted as she look down at her newest children. Teddy had taken their two-year-olds back home and she was alone in the room with the babies. She, like her husband, had never met his mother, but had seen many pictures. She held her children closer.

Remus watched from above and knew that Victoire was also seeing Dora's heart shaped face on the two little girls.

* * *

When Teddy was thirty-nine years old he and Victoire finally had their son. He had Teddy's wide smile, Vic's soft blonde hair, and Remus' pale green eyes. The two of them couldn't resist naming the little boy Remus William after both of their fathers. The baby had colic and when Victoire and Teddy were up trying to soothe the baby, Victoire made a joke about regretting naming their son after two men with werewolf genes as the baby's howls filled their ears.

Remus watched from above and felt pride in knowing that he had a child named in his honor.

* * *

When Teddy was forty years old he came to the realization that he had lived longer than either one of his parents. For a moment, he considered floo-calling Harry and talking to him about it. After all, if his parents fought so hard for his life, then shouldn't he be doing something extraordinary to repay them for giving their lives to give him a chance at growing up in a safe world? He instead went outside and spent hours talking at the sky, pretending that he was talking to his father.

Remus watched from above and answered every single question, despite knowing that his son wouldn't be able to hear the answers.

* * *

When Teddy was forty-three years old Andromeda died from a wizarding illness. She was only eighty-eight years old when the disease took away her last breaths. The healers suggested that the stress of living through two wars and losing her husband and daughter might've weakened her to the point that she wasn't able to make a comeback. Teddy spent hours crying and saw to the fact that she was buried next to his mother and father. When they put on the funeral, he spoke about how wonderful she was to him.

Remus watched from above, Andromeda by his side, and wished that he could offer some form of comfort to his child. Andromeda just hugs him tightly and goes to reconnect with her daughter and husband.

* * *

When Teddy was forty-five he and Victoire sent Fleur and Dora to school. It was an unusually warm September and the girls wore sun dresses as they boarded the train. They were complete girly-girls as their mother had been and Teddy couldn't help but smile at the silk bows they wore in their hair. He kissed their heads just like he had Victoire's so many years ago and went to load their trunks. When he returned to his family, Victoire was reminding the girls that they would be proud no matter what house the girls went to. When the owls came in after a few days, Victoire was very happy to see that Dora was sorted into Gryffindor like her grandfather had been and that Fleur was at home in Hufflepuff. She was even happier that Teddy would be at school with them, as their Transfiguration teacher.

Remus watched from above and his heart swelled with pride as his granddaughter's were sorted. His little family had come such a long, long way.

* * *

When Teddy was forty-seven years old Andy and Polly were ready to board the train. He reminded Dora and Fleur to look out for their younger sisters. He knew that it was unnecessary, but he felt the need to say it anyway. He and Victoire were incredibly lucky with all of their kids in the way that they all got along. He held Vic's hand and rested his other hand on Rus' shoulder as they train pulled away, all of their girls in one compartment. Andromeda was sorted into Hufflepuff just like Fleur had been, and Polly was in Slytherin.

Remus watched from above and couldn't believe how big his grandchildren had gotten. The looked more and more like young adults with each passing day.

* * *

When Teddy was fifty years old Remy went to Hogwarts. Teddy held his emotion in tightly as his youngest child got ready to leave from home. His son looked slightly embarrassed with the attention his parents and sisters put on him. His cheeks burned crimson red and he looked like he wanted to shrink away. His sisters tousled his hair and pinched his cheeks, making him feel even more uncomfortable; Teddy felt bad for his one son. He called his girls off and quickly told them to pay attention before they ran off to board. He asked them all to let their faces morph back to normal so he could properly see his children off, and his heart beat faster as he saw his children's true faces. He kissed each one on the head and reminded them to look out for each other before they ran off. He watched as Remy was sorted into Ravenclaw that night, and he was surprised that he hadn't seen it coming.

Remus watched from above and admired the way his grandchildren interacted with one another. He also appreciated their penchant for causing trouble.

* * *

When Teddy was fifty-one years old Dora brought a boy home to meet the family. He morphed himself to look big and scary, hoping to scare the teenager away from his daughter, but the boy stayed around. Victoire was extremely welcoming to the Gryffindor boy, and Teddy had to excuse himself from the room to breathe. It seemed to him that Dora, Fleur, Andy, Polly, and Remy were all still in diapers, crawling around the house and morphing their faces so that he would confuse them from each other. He took a deep breath and tried to stomach the fact that this would not be the only boy to be brought home in years to come. Teddy vowed to keep a closer eye on the kids at school.

Remus watched from above and laughed at his son's expense. That was the one part of parenting that he was happy to miss.

* * *

When Teddy was fifty-seven Fleur announced to the family that she was pregnant. She had been dating her new boyfriend for three years when she told her parents; Teddy had to sit down when he was given the news. He and Victoire both liked Anthony when Fleur introduced them, but now he knew that this boy had gotten his little girl pregnant, and he didn't know how to process the information. Victoire seemed happy with it, though, so he did his best to follow her lead. When the baby was born in the following months, they named him Anthony Edward.

Remus watched from above and thought that with a family like this, he must be the luckiest great-grandfather in all of the heavens.

* * *

When Teddy was sixty-three he walked his daughter down the aisle. Nymphadora hadn't wanted a gigantic wedding, but she made sure to invite all of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. She had met her husband in her first year of schooling, but she only started dating him five years prior. Fleur had still not gotten married, as she and Anthony didn't feel that they needed rings to symbolize their devotion to one another, but proudly served as her twin's maid of honor at the wedding. Teddy walked her down the aisle, and kissed her on the head before placing her hand in Michael's.

Remus watched from above and allowed himself to shed a tear as his first grandchild was married.

* * *

When Teddy was seventy he and Victoire renewed their vows. He had retired earlier that year so he had plenty of time to plan this go around. He had enlisted the help of their children and grandson for the second proposal. Everyone was somehow involved in the process of asking her, and it was incredibly confusing. When she thought about it she felt that in some ways - the most important ways - this proposal was just as, if not more, beautiful than the first. The ceremony was held in their backyard, though Victoire would have swore that it was Heaven.

Remus watched from above and wished that he and Dora might have had the opportunity to renew their vows.

* * *

When Teddy was seventy-six he and Victoire make the decision to move to France. At first, their children were upset, but after their first visit to see their parents, they couldn't deny that their mother looked ecstatic to be there. Teddy and Vic missed their family, but someone was always coming up to visit whether it be their children, cousins, siblings, or aunts and uncles/parents.

Remus watched from above and felt happiness in knowing that Teddy really did have a large family to support him. Just because he grew up without his parents did not mean that he grew up without love.

* * *

When Teddy was eighty Harry died. He came home from France with Victoire to attend the service. He spoke about his godfather and how much he had done for Teddy. To many people Harry was the hero of the wizarding world, but to Teddy he was Harry - the guy who helped raised him taught him right from wrong - a whole different kind of hero. Ginny came up to him crying at the end of the service and told him about how much Harry thought of Teddy in his final days.

Remus watched from above and wondered if Teddy would have spoke so highly of Remus if he had been the one to raise him instead of Harry. He hoped so, and let the tears fall as Harry, a man who was like another son to him, joined him in Heaven's gallery.

* * *

When Teddy was eighty-five, Ginny passed on too. She spent her last days in France with him, Victoire, and her children. She was buried next to Harry in the Godric's Hollow graveyard. Lily was the hardest to console about the loss of her mother, but they found letters that Ginny had written to them all in her final will. She had been losing her hearing and sight steadily as she aged, but she wrote that she never lost a drop of her love for a single one of them. She left Teddy all of the notes he had ever written home to his godparents.

Remus watched from above and felt another crack form in his heart at the sight of his son losing one of the last parental figures he had.

* * *

When Teddy was ninety-two he and Victoire moved back to England to be with their kids. They knew that they were getting older and they didn't want to miss out on any moments with their family. They kept the home in France since it was already paid off and their kids could use it as a summer home to spend time together.

Remus watched from above and smiled when he saw that Teddy had made sure to grab the few photos he had of Remus to take back home.

* * *

When Teddy was ninety-eight, he met his first great-grandchild. They named the little boy Patrick John. Teddy fell in love with the little boy. Pat inherited only a small amount of the metamorph genes and Teddy loved watching the child's hair change as he slept. He would definitely be interesting to see grow up.

Remus watched from above and wished that he could have lived to see his son and grandchildren grow up.

* * *

Teddy is one hundred and three years old when Victoire dies. He passes on a week later, in the same chair that she was sitting on. He spends his last moments thinking over his life and how lucky he is to have what he does. He thinks about meeting his father, and a smile spreads across his face.

The healer states his cause of death a broken heart.

Remus greets Teddy up above, tears rolling down both of their faces as they finally get to reunite.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I wrote this a while ago and I thought that I had posted it, but I guess that I didn't. I just wanted to write some Teddy Lupin and this came out. It's probably not that great, but I liked it well enough. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling created.**


End file.
